legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P9/Transcript
(Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen leaving a nearby tavern as Foxtrot chows down on a chicken leg) Foxtrot: Oh man! That was better than I thought! Rottytops: I know! Foxtrot: Who knew being a knight would get you free food around here! I feel so honored! Rottytops: Well at least we finally got some good food around here! Foxtrot: Yeah! Rottytops: Well, we should probably go find the others then. They're probably looking for us. Foxtrot: Right. (The two then start walking back to the castle where they find Alex outside trying to contact Richie) Alex: *sigh* Come on Richie. Answer already! Foxtrot: Alex? Alex: Huh? Oh, hey Foxtrot. Hey Rotty. Rottytops: Something up? Alex: Maybe. Foxtrot: What is it? Alex: Richie isn't responding to my calls. Rottytops: What? Why? Alex: I don't know. But I don't like it. Foxtrot: Well, are you sure he's just not busy? Alex: What would he be busy with Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Uhhh- Alex: Exactly. Rottytops: Well, what are you gonna do? Alex: I'm gonna send someone down to check on him. For all I know, his phone's probably dead or something. Foxtrot: Okay then. Alex: Well, you two can go and walk around a bit more. I've gotta go find someone up to the task. Rottytops: Alright. Foxtrot: Well, see ya around! (The two go and walk off as Alex enters the castle. It then cuts to Richie who's seen tied to a chair in a back room of Erin's hideout) Richie:.....Hello? (Voices are heard outside the room) Richie: Hey I can hear you! Let me out! (The voices then stop, leaving Richie in silence) Richie:..... (The door then opens before Yang enters the room) Richie: Oh thank god, my words are heard! Yang: Hello Richie. I wish I could say its good to see you. Richie: Yang let me out of this thing already. Yang: Sorry. I can't do that. Richie: *sigh* Of course you can't. Yang: Yeah. Richie: Then what do you want? Yang: We need that password to your phone. Richie: What?! No! Yang: Well then. *Grabs a seat* Guess you and me are gonna sit here for awhile then. Richie: Why do you need my password?? Yang: We need to see if you recorded anything in that office. Richie: Seriously?! Yang: That's literally all we need Richie. Richie: I'm not letting you in my phone so you can go through my videos! Yang: Why not? Richie: Okay, I'm gonna be honest. You don't seem like the type of person to own a phone, so I'm just gonna say that I got some stuff on there that I'd rather no one sees. Yang: What do you mean I don't own a phone? *Holds up her Scroll* I have one right here. Richie: That's a phone? Yang: Yeah! Look! *Turns on her Scroll* This thing is not only a phone but it also plays games. Richie: So does mine, but I've got stuff on there that's a little "Top secret" right now. Yang: Oh I see what you mean. Richie: Whoa whoa whoa, not like that! I mean I got schematics and stuff for things I was gonna build later on. Yang: We're not gonna look at your stuff Richie. We just want to erase any recording you have of us. Richie: I don't have a recording. Ruby and Emily are just hyping this all up. Yang: So you're telling me, you hiding out in Vivienne's office and having that advance suit of yours you didn't record anything? Richie: No I was just checking on Vivienne was all. I wanted to see how the city was going. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts